


Stolen Kisses

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Kissing Phil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Phan Fluff, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, dan and phil kiss a lot, fluff af, phil tops mention, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Dan kissed Phil and the one time Phil kissed Dan instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> creds to demon japhan squad™ for helping me write and having me post. also creds to phan for being so gay. tbh even if they aren't together, theyre soulmates 100% I will fight for phans friendship until I die.
> 
> anyways, im gonna probably only write one shots from now on bc I never finish chaptered fics. follow me on twitter @wimpchester and dm me fic requests for phan stuff i might make this phan fics a series.
> 
> sorry its so short but pls love the gayness™ like I do.

  Dan had always kissed Phil. He liked having Phil's lips on his own, the warmth of someone else's body made him feel alive. Phil was radiant - bright. Where Dan had curves and softness, Phil had edges and strength. If they were anything but who they are, Dan would be the ground. He was always there and barely noticed, but when people noticed him they went crazy. When people think about being on the ground, when they know they feel the ground beneath them, they get scared. _(Although, Phil is not people; Phil is the sky.)_

 

  Just like Dan, Phil is always right there. And unlike Dan, Phil is always seen. People spend days solving Phil's cloudy puzzle and nights finding the stars in his eyes. Dan is just like people, and Phil is not. 

 

  And Dan likes kissing Phil because it's like he can feel the sunlight dancing off of Phil's lips. He felt the beating of Phil's heart against his chest just like he felt earthquakes beneath his feet. Phil was colour, and Dan was plain. But when a plain white meets a rainbow, the colour spreads.

 

  Dan isn't lightning, not like Phil. He's not quick, flashing, captivating light. He's more like thunder; booming, stormy, loud and scary.

 

 

♊

 

 

  When Dan kissed Phil, Phil was surprised. It was like the storm was calming, the wind was slowing and the waves were stopping. After years and years of Dan drowning, Phil finally pulled him out.

 

  It happened when they were filming a baking video for Phil's channel. Dan usually could control himself, expect at the beginning of it all. But Phil looked so excited about some stupid melted chocolate that they were making for Easter, and Dan couldn't help himself. In his stupid costume, he brought his lips to Phil's with a soft smile on his own lips. Phil laughed against Dan's mouth and pulled away gently.

 

  "Dan, we're filming." He pushed Dan's shoulders playfully, but Dan still put a soft hand to Phil's waist.

 

  "Edit it out." And as he kissed his sunlight again, he felt the darkness in his heart fade away like Phil was an eraser and he was a penciled in mistake. _(Of course, he didn't mind. Every mistake Dan made, Phil could fix it. Phil always fixed it.)_

 

 

♊

 

 

When Dan kissed Phil again, Phil wasn't as surprised. This time, they were doing some stupid three legged Dance Dance Revolution challenge that Dan thought would be a good idea. Phil was about to be standing, taped to Dan, thigh to thigh, and Dan wanted to get closer. So right after they introduced the game, Dan put his head against Phil's neck and his hands on Phil's stomach and his lips on Phil's collarbones and he smiled. Phil's hand immediately, almost subconsciously, wrapped around Dan's wrist and then the back of his hand.

 

  "C'mere." Phil mumbled into Dan's hair, before the younger brought their lips together. Phil grinned and pulled away, tearing their mouths apart. Dan's teeth were left of Phil's bottom lip as Phil separated them. "Bear," he mumbled.

 

  "You can edit it out, love." Dan brought his face back to Phil's as Phil laughs lightly.

 

  Sometimes, when Dan kisses Phil, Phil feels himself become more like Dan. Softer, louder, smarter, better. Phil can feel his corners and rough edges bleed into Dan's gentle smiles and delicate kisses and kind hands and mellifluous laughter. Dan was sweeter than Phil, he was candy and Phil was like soda water.

 

 

♊

 

 

  Dan liked kissing Phil, as we all know, so he did it a lot. But only every once in a while did he kiss Phil and think over every millisecond spent with their lips together. He didn't usually analyse their time spent lip locked, only when the way they kiss is timid and gentle and kind and loving.

 

  This time, it almost happened when they were walking the streets of Japan. They weren't filming at the time, but they were in public and could run into a fan of Duncan's at any given moment, and yet Dan thought Phil looked so happy and bright in is red jacket when he laughed at the weird shit in Japan. Dan couldn't help himself when Phil started laughing gaily and loud at some dumb joke Dan made about nipples or whatever. Dan leaned over and put his lips against Phil's cheek contentedly. Phil's laughter drowned out from loud and bubbling to breathy and then gone. A soft smile played on Phil's lips still, studying Dan's warm eyes and soft features and kind lips.

 

  "What was that for?" Phil looked confused, but nonetheless pleased. His _blueish-greenish-yellowish_ eyes sparkled and he raised one eyebrow at the sudden urge for PDA Dan had.

 

  "Just think you're beautiful." Phil blushed and giggled. "Especially when you're happy." Phil shook his head with a smile that really _truly_ reached his eyes.

 

  "You're cute." Phil bumped his hip against Dan's, and Dan left another quick kiss on Phil. This time his lips. Phil smiled against Dan and pulled away just as quickly as it started. "Come on." He pulled Dan to wherever Duncan and Mimei planned to go next. 

 

  And just because it was over, doesn't mean Dan was done thinking. For the entire trip, all he could think about was Phil. How Phil was magical and kind and beautiful and sweet and amazing and perfect. Dan liked the views in Japan, but he liked Phil more.

 

 

♊

 

 

  The fourth time wasn't the first but it wasn't the final either. It was one of the day where they were sat together, off camera and still happy. Phil was curled up besides Dan, who sat with his legs crossed Indian style. Phil had his cup of coffee to his lips and Dan watched as Phil took sips of caffeine like it was air. _(For Phil, admittedly, it sort of was.)_

 

  American Horror Story played on the TV and even though Evan Peters was in this scene, Dan could only think about Phil. Phil, who's soft lips were set in a smile while watching TV. Phil, who's eyes were frozen on the gore and scare of AHS. Phil, who saved Dan and befriended Dan and cared for Dan and laughed at Dan and smiled with Dan and traveled with Dan and loved Dan. Phil was the only thing that really mattered to Dan right then.

 

  Dan reached over with gentle hands and pulled Phil's mug away from the elder. Phil pouted and said childishly, "Hey!" After Dan set the cup on the table, he pushed his lips against Phil's. Dan's arm wrapped around Phil's waist and another on his jaw, while Phil had both hands on Dan's chest, twisting in the fabric of his pyjama shirt.

 

  Phil pulled away from his best friend while Dan shamelessly chased after Phil's lips before separating himself too. "You're really great, babe." Dan told Phil happily and softly. Phil smiled and bumped Dan's hip.

 

  "You're pretty great too, Bear."

 

  Dan and Phil don't say _I love you_ all that much. It's mostly because they both already know. Although, sometimes, even if it's not those three words, they do sort of say it. In their own weird, occasionally sexual, vaguely nerdy, super gay way.

 

 

♊

 

 

 It wasn't the final time they kissed, but Phil didn't kiss Dan a lot. Sure, when they had sex he'd take charge, but it was normally Dan who'd kiss Phil in the rain or under lamppost or on camera or off camera or whenever and wherever he suddenly felt like a beautiful man deserved to be kissed (even if it was by a mere Dan.) Phil didn't often kiss Dan out of nowhere, but when he did it was a passionate and strong willed and time turning and heart aching and hand shaking and chest heaving lip lock fury.

 

  This particular kiss happened when they were sat with Louise at a party that Phil forgot the host of. They were on a couch, hands clasped casually together on top of a blanket. Louise was sat beside them, talking to someone else who Phil didn't bother to even look at. He was too busy analysing every inch of Dan's face while Dan scrolled on his phone. Phil was sure Dan felt someone's eyes on him, so he turned to look at the blue eyed man that was intently staring. Dan laughed lightly. 

 

  "Why are you looking at me? Something on my face?" Phil shook his head as a smile danced across his lips.

 

  "No, you're just really perfect." Dan rolled his eyes and bumped Phil with his shoulder.

 

  "Whatever."

 

  "Really, Dan. I mean it." Phil tightened his grip around Dan's fingers and grinned. "You're freaking _awesome_ , baby."

  

  Dan smiled softly. "Thanks, Phil."

 

  Phil brought his lips to Dan's, connecting their smiles shamelessly and happily. He knew people were looking, but he didn't care. Everyone there already knew Dan and Phil's story, how they fell in love long before they met at the train station, but how they knew it was love when they ran to each other and Phil let a tear or two leave his eyes and fall on Dan as they embraced each other with a sad smile on their face. Before October 19th there'd been Skype sex and phone calls and texting until it was 3 in the morning and they should've been asleep for school the next morning. After the train station there were sleepovers and cat whiskers and a twink ass experimental 18 year old Dan falling in love with the badass, older, funnier, smarter, kinder, sexier, stronger 23 year old Phil. Phil, who was experienced and grown and hot and who didn't fall in love like Dan did. Phil didn't fall in love at first, not like Dan, not to his knowledge, but he always loved Dan and he always would.

 

  Phil didn't care if people saw him kissing Dan. Phil didn't care about anything. All he cared about was Dan's fluttering eyelashes against his cheek and the way Dan's nose fit safely in a bend on Phil's face. All he cared about was Dan's soft hand on his hip and how the dark brown curls underneath his fingertips coiled and spun. All he could hear was Dan's heartbeat and all he could think about was his mind going, _DanDanDanDan_. He didn't give one single shit about Louise laughing loudly next to them about how gay they were, or about how some people were videoing at that moment. He didn't need to care anyway. He had Dan, and that's the only thing he knew that he needed to care about.

 

  "Love you," Dan mumbled against Phil's lip.

 

  "I love you too," he returned, and he didn't _mind_ the smile they shared that broke their kiss, because all he cared about was _Dan_ and how much he loved that idiot.

 

♒

**Author's Note:**

> idk if u saw what I did with the spacing but google those symbols try to figure it out lol pllllssss comment or dm me (on da twitz) what you think :))))))))))))


End file.
